


a heated exchange

by Sumi



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out first Argue Later, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “Quit looking so smug, Max,” Francis muttered. “We may have moved onto more pleasurable activities, but it doesn’t mean this argument is over. In fact, it’s about as far from over as you can get. I am going to rip you a new one for lying to me this entire time.”
Relationships: Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	a heated exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).



It started off as a verbal argument that ended up turning into something entirely unprecedented. Francis wasn’t sure how it happened to be honest. One moment they were in Max’s room on the Unreliable arguing and the next Francis had Max shoved up against the wall, lips covering his in a passionate kiss.

Acting before thinking was a common practice for Francis. Back on Earth it got her into trouble and it was proving to be similar in Halcyon. Lucky for her, Max didn’t seem to mind this moment of impulsiveness. He eagerly responded, quickly switching their positions so Francis was the one pinned this time around.

When they parted, Francis found herself at a loss for words. This wasn’t something she often found herself experiencing. Max seemed amused by her silence which only proved to piss Francis off even more.

“Quit looking so smug, Max,” Francis muttered. “We may have moved onto more pleasurable activities, but it doesn’t mean this argument is over. In fact, it’s about as far from over as you can get. I am going to rip you a new one for lying to me this entire time.”

He glanced down at Francis and gave her a smirk that had no right to be considered sexy. “Is that a promise Captain?”

Francis swallowed a growl. He could be such an infuriating bastard! It made Francis want to either punch Max or pull him into another kiss. Both options sounded tempting, but eventually she decided to go with the latter and kissed Max again. Like earlier, he responded almost immediately.

Lying and deceiving her when Francis had been nothing but straight up with the crew from the beginning was a shit move on Max’s part. They would definitely talk about it later. The smug vicar wasn’t going to get off that easily.


End file.
